


Time-Travel for Dummies

by TreeDane45



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, BAMF Leia Organa, Crack, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Married Luke and Din, Obi-Wan Kenobi is so Done, Oblivious Luke Skywalker, Protective Din Djarin, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeDane45/pseuds/TreeDane45
Summary: Luke really did not mean for things to get this out of hand. To be fair it wasn't his fault...ok maybe it was, but who was supposed to know that a book found at an old temple would send them into a closet on a unknown ship.Or Luke, Din, Han, and Leia end up in the Clone Wars.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luminous Beings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723185) by [littlemsterious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsterious/pseuds/littlemsterious). 



> This is my first work that I am actually publishing, hope it is at least enjoyable. This will be the OT crew and Din being thrown back into the Clone Wars era, and essentially be just pure chaos and confusion. It will probably end in a fix-it.  
> Also the characters are meant to be a little exaggerated and ooc to fit the more comedic style.
> 
> In the Clone Wars it is set after the Blue Shadow Virus incident and before the Ryloth stuff. It wasn't clear how much time was in between each so I'm guessing. My bad if that is bothering. Then for the group coming from the future it is set about 4 years after Luke took Grogu to train. So yeah.
> 
> Also ik that Cody doesn't have a reason to be on the ship with them, but I want him there so...
> 
> Special thanks to littlemsterious for the idea!

Now Luke really did try to do his best. He really did, he had to. He had been thinking about it for sometime...

that sometime being the few minutes they have been sitting here. Wherever here was that is. The point being though, that none of this was his fault. If anything, he figured, it had to be Leia's because of...reasons.

Ok so maybe this was mostly his fault he thought. Hindsight, clear as always, showed it may not have been his brightest idea to go to a thousand year-untouched-old temple.

In his defense he was just trying to find more research on the Jedi and their practices. Most of it was wiped out by the war, and since hearing of this temple...

Really though how could he not go and find it. Especially since he now decided to teach younger force sensitives, two of which were his nephew and step-son. Well they were technically the only two so far, but they still count, he was teaching them. It was his school.

Though he technically wasn't teaching them at the moment since they were in this situation that was totally not his fault.

HOw was he supposed to know not to touch old books because, oh wait that one might be cursed and fling them into a kriffing closet on a mysterious ship. He really didn't like this closet, or any, though especially this one as Leia was still glaring at him from the other side and proceeding to lecture him.

"I mean seriously Luke, We don't even know where we are!" Leia was yelling at him furious. She really was intimating. 

"What even was that! Why would you touch it?" She continued while pacing. That was not a good sign. Luke held up his hands up to his scary sister innocently. 

"Obviously I didn't know! It was a book, it looked, smelled, and tasted like a book. You touch them and read them. Your supposed to be able to touch them, right Din?" He asked panicky towards his husband, who was off to the side just watching this interaction. 

Din opened his mouth to try and find a response to whatever was going on before Leia shushed him, not giving him a chance to help Luke.

"Well you shouldn't touch mysterious old ones, right Han?" She said to her own husband who was off to the side as well.

Oh, now Luke saw how this was going. She was trying to recruit Han to her side. That wasn't fair, he thought, ignoring the fact he literally just did the same exact thing. 

"Well still-" Luke started before Leia shushed him again. This was censorship.  
  
"Luke karking Skywalker I swear to every all powerful force I'm going to strangle you." She said in a straight face, which made Luke feel more uneased than her yelling. She went forwards and grabbed the front of his shirt. Touchy. He could hear both Din and Han wince, making no move to interrupt her though. Traitors.

However before she could do anymore scolding the door to their little shared closet opened up to reveal two people wearing matching armor. Uh oh.

After a couple of seconds of the two groups just looking at each other, shocked into a stupor, Luke managed out a small, "Hi!"

It probably was a strange sight, that was, four people in a too small closet, two of which screaming at each other, the other two used to the chaos.

Leia however, always the quickest to react, dropped the collar of Luke's shirt and with a well practiced ease, pulled out her blaster and aimed at them in matter of a second.

Oh yeah, mysterious ship and men in eerily similar armor to storm troopers=more than likely people that want them dead.

Similarly to Leia the rest of them brought out their weapons, including the two faux troopers, and they aimed at each other. Din was staring at them. He tapped on Luke shoulder. 

"This ship isn't imperial" Din said while looking at them in confusion. "That is clone armor, straight from the clone wars, somethings wrong."   
Luke just froze at those words. Huh? "Umm no that's not possible. The clones were basically fazed out 20 years ago. Rex told me himself, are you ok?" Luke turned off his lightsaber going over to examine his husband's head.

Leia then looked between Din and the 'clones' she seemed to be calculating something. "I think Din is right, that is clone armor, this ship must be hijacked." 

Oh well this is great, Luke thought. Though they did appear to be right. Books are weird, especially old ones from old temples.

Meanwhile the 'clones' were just standing there in bafflement, until the one took off his helmet as if to get a better look at the group. He squinted at them, before looking towards the other one. Luke now saw the man's face. He was a clone, exactly like how Rex would have looked if he was younger. 

"Should I get the Generals Commander Cody?" The helmetless clone said while sighing.  
"Yeah," Commander Cody said, looking awfully tired as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Get the Generals."

* * *

They were just walking through the halls.

Nothing out of the ordinary either, but of course with luck, it didn't stay that way for long.

Commander Cody was walking with and talking to Clone Trooper Fives of the 501st when the...incident happened. Incident did seem to be a good word for what happened.

" _Luke karking Skywalker I swear to every all powerful force I'm going to strangle you!_ "

A woman's voice could be heard screaming from just around the corner.

The first shocking thing from that jarring statement was the fact that came from the area of the ship that only had one single, and from what he knew, small storage closet.

Secondly she screamed the name Skywalker. He looked over towards Fives who was also facing him. He shrugged before motioning to stay quiet as they went closer to the closet.

They heard a few more jumbled statements till Cody decided to open the door only to be faced with four people somehow crammed into that space.

The only woman, who can be inferred to be the one that alerted the two of their presence, was holding onto the collar of one of the men. The other two men were just looking at the arguing two fighting, seemingly unconcerned as if this was a normal occurrence until they noticed the open door. One of them also wearing _Mandalorian armour._

Not good.

The woman, with insanely fast reflexes, whipped out a blaster and had it pointed at them before they could entirely process the situation.

It rivaled the reflexes of even the Jedi he worked with daily. In response Fives and Cody each got out their blasters as well, only to be parried with two more blasters, and a ...

lightsaber. Of course one would have a lightsaber. It couldn't have been normal stowaways either because that would be too easy to deal with apparently.

Either it was a rogue Jedi or one who was able to steal a lightsaber from one, frankly neither were ideal. Never-minding the fact he shared the name of one of the more famous Jedi Knights. 

After the confused conversation was insinuated and the one, Luke Skywalker, said something about all the clones being fazed out, all doubt of this not being a normalish situation was eradicated. Cody was very sure all the clones had not been 'fazed out'. 

They were also very shocked of the idea of clones, which really shouldn't be that shocking, due to the giant _Clone War_ going on at the moment.

Of course with all of this included one of their names were Skywalker. That was especially weird. Having the name Skywalker though, didn't instantly mean the General was apart of this. Right?

Cody pinched the bridge of his nose, as Fives asked if he should get the Generals. Cody sighed. Maybe he should have just stayed on the other ship with the rest of the 212th instead of joining General Kenobi on the ship with the 501st.

The group in the closet looked mostly confused as Cody felt as Cody just replied an affirmation to Fives to get the Generals.

"As we wait, would you four mind telling me who you are and how you got here?" Cody said towards the wide-eyed group, as Fives left his peripheral.

The Group looked nervously around at each other.

"That might be a little complicated."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our favorite generals are now added to the mix and they discover a big revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely floored with all the positive response this story got on just the first chapter, I honestly wasn't expecting that, so thank you all so much, it is greatly appreciated.
> 
> It even made me a little nervous to get this out because I want it to be perfect, that may be a little unrealistic though. I cant count the number of times I changed how this chapter went because there were a lot of ways it could have went, but I think I am finally happy with it.
> 
> Also I mention Luke knowing Rex, but I have no idea if they actually do get to meet in canon, so I am pretending they got to bc the idea of it makes me happy.
> 
> Anyways enough of my rant. I hope you enjoy how it turned out.

* * *

  
Anakin was having a bad day. 

Scratch that. Bad _week_.

It all started with the crisis on Naboo involving the Blue shadow virus. Anakin still sometimes couldn’t believe how close he came to losing Padmé and Ahsoka, along with Rex and the other clones...

Anyways that was just the start.  


Right when Ahsoka was cleared in health, they got sent to survey remaining bases which was mostly just boring.  


Though on the bright side they were on the way back to Coruscant, and they would finally get a break.

Or that was the plan until _this_ happened.

He, Ahsoka, and Rex were each in the lounge room hanging out when suddenly an intense wave from the force hit Anakin like a speeder.

It was so overwhelming he was almost positive he could taste his thoughts. He heard Ahsoka wince from nearby him so it was affecting her as well.

Rex became alert and looked over in concern at the two probably wondering the in the siths hell was going on.

It took a good minute before the pain started to subside. Anakin still had a loud ringing in his ears.

“What the Kriff was that.” He ground out with his eyes still scrunched shut and his head in his hands.

Ahsoka was blinking wearily, but still cracked a smile.

“Language Skyguy, we have a 10 year old present, we can’t corrupt the children.”

This did cause Rex to ease up since he could see it wasn’t anything life-threatening, before throwing a mock glare at Ahsoka.

“Yeah well, I’m mature for my age.” He managed to joke back.

Ahsoka seemed to have recovered faster than Anakin. He still had a slight headache, but he could focus more, he could feel the small concern from Ahsoka as she looked over at him, but something else was catching his attention more. 

The original powerful wave that hit them didn’t have so much of an origin when he first felt it due to the sheer overwhelming nature of it, but as the seconds ticked by he could feel that it now originated... _on the ship_.

Specifically the other-side.

“Do you feel that Snips?” He asked to her.  


He didn’t need to necessarily elaborate what exactly he meant, as she seemed to understand as she looked on in the direction of the origin.

“Yeah I think I do. What do you think it was?”

Anakin just shrugged. He honestly didn’t have a clue. The only other force-sensitive presence was Obi-Wan, but Anakin was almost sure it wasn’t him. This was different. Almost like time and space itself was ripped open and abruptly closed.

Almost as if the force was reading his mind, his comm began to beep. It was Obi-Wan.

As Anakin answered the call he could tell immediately that Obi-Wan had been worried. He seemed to be walking around the ship as he called them.

However, now that he could tell they were fine his face eased into his usual features.

"Well at least it doesn't appear to be either of you to have caused the jumbled crease in the force, I am honestly shocked.” He said slightly teasing.

Anakin went with it as he put on a show, smacking his hand against his chest as if shot.

"You wound me Obi-Wan, I can't believe you would ever think I would be involved in anything less than the responsible, Jedi standard."

"Wounded indeed" Ahsoka said along with him.

”How dare you General.” Rex added on with them.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the three.

“You are in the lounge, correct?” They each nodded along.

“I’ll be there in a moment.” He then hung up the call.

Then only after a minute Obi-Wan made his way into the room.

“I’m assuming you each felt the origin as well then?” He said looking around.

“Yeah, it is much less intense though, it just feels like a large presence of something now.” Ahsoka said.

“Well we should check it out.” Anakin said to all of them getting up. Ahsoka and Rex each got up with him and the three made their way towards the door.

”Shouldn’t we get back up in case this goes side-ways?” Obi-Wan asked as if it was obvious .

Anakin just shrugged it off and continued going.

“Always on the move,” Obi-Wan sighed going to follow the group.

Though, as the Jedi and Rex were about to go investigate, they were met with Fives barging through the door.

He took a moment to catch his breath before talking.

"There is an emergency at the end of the east wing" he paused and took another breath,

"Strange passengers are aboard the ship," Another breath.

"Commander Cody is there now, but we should hurry." he finished saying still gasping.

"Sheesh Fives, did you sprint the whole way here." Ahsoka teased him. She always did joke when she was nervous, Anakin could tell even if she tried to hide it.

Fives looked up at her from where he was still bent over resting his hands on his knees, and shot her an annoyed glance.

She stuck her tongue out at him before Obi-Wan put his hands up to interrupt the banter.

"Strange people coming from nowhere can’t be a coincidence." Obi-Wan started saying before he made a confused face towards Fives.

"I thought there was only a storage closet in the East wing?”

"Yeah, they were _in_ the closet."

* * *

"As we wait, would you four mind telling me who you are and how you got here?" the remaining clone, Commander Cody, asked the group.

Luke wasn't really sure how they should go about answering that. _They_ didn't even know how they got here.

He guessed they did know who they are. It would be confusing to say the least.

Honestly his first instinct was to just say ‘no’ and they all leave, but they probably shouldn’t do that.

"That might be a little complicated," he decided to settle on saying.

"Well good thing I can deal with complicated" Commander Cody decided to say only raising his eyebrows slightly at the group.

Luke just smiled at him because this was getting awkward and he really had no idea what to do.

Leia however had a pensive look on her face.

"You mentioned fetching your generals, who are they, what army is this." she asked them.

Well, they were clones, they wore clone armor. If Luke had to guess he would say this was some lookalike clone army. Or another... he really had no idea how to think about it.

"Well I suppose I could introduce myself, CC-2224, Commander Cody, of the 212th Battalion, of the Grand Army of the Republic, at your service." he said.

"The Grand army of the Republic? As in similar to the ones that served during the Clone Wars like 30 years ago?" Din asked from next to him.

Luke knew that Din would know a lot about this stuff since he was friends with Boba Fett, Luke still wasn't sure about him after the whole...thing and the bounty as his father hired him, etc.

But at least that comes in handy now. Sure Luke also knows a lot because of Rex too, but Rex mostly focused on his brothers in the stories, and the fact he knew his father, he also didn't even see Rex that often-

Wait.

Now that he was thinking about it, he could have sworn Rex mentioned a Cody before, and the man standing in front of them was a Commander Cody. Who talked like they were _in_ the Clone Wars.

Even Cody was just standing there wondering _what the fuck were they talking about._

Before anybody could say anything more though, the other Clone had returned with four other people coming from behind him.

It was another clone, two men and a Togruta girl. He could feel an energy coming from them. They seemed familiar somehow.

Holy shit. wait. The one in the blue armor looks exactly like Rex. The other three were Jedi. Luke squinted at them and sure enough they were in fact lightsabers in their belts

"So this was the disturbance?" the man with the tacky, jagged scar over his face asked towards Cody.

"Yes sir."

The girl looked confused.

"Are you sure. The one in the front is pretty short to be intimidating enough to cause a defibrillating disturbance." she joked.

At least Luke hoped she was joking. What was with him and people being rude to him today. He was short, he gets it, Din makes a point of resting his arms over his head all the time, its not like he didn't know he was short-

”I am very intimidating, thank you.” He said towards her impulsively. He saw Din and Leia give him a look at that. Han just laughed at him.

”I think I may be taller than you and I am a fifteen year old girl.” She said cockily. Even if she was right which she wasn’t, _or so Luke told himself_ , it didn’t matter.

”Be nice Snips.” Scar man said to her, but he said it in a way where one could tell he wasn’t serious. She just smirked at Luke, before turning towards Cody.

"So you already introduced yourself to them?"

"Yeah, well partially, you all didn't miss much."

"We should be asking who they are, they are the ones that made the force contort and are on our ship with out permission and identification." Scar man said.

  
"Maybe you all should let us know where we are." that was Han, he better not make them get in a fight Luke thought sourly, also ignoring the fact he was just arguing with a fifteen year old over _heights_.

If they did get in a serious fight anyways, he was almost positive they would be outnumbered quickly, and they really did not need that right now.

"No Han, I think we can work with introducing ourselves first." Leia was always very diplomatic...oh she was looking towards him.

"Right" he said upbeat trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yeah so, I'm Jedi Master Skywalker, and this is my husband Din Djarin, and this lovely she-demon is my sister Leia, and the oaf is her husband.” Leia quickly turned and elbowed him in the side.

“Sheesh, Leia it was a joke, just trying to diffuse the tension,” he turned towards Cody and whispered, “See, she-demon.” Leia just shoved him again and he could see actual pain on Cody’s face. Poor guy.

As he finished that statement he was rubbing his side where Leia had elbowed him. However, when he heard a clang hit the ground he looked up to see that one of the clones had dropped their helmet. Oh, so maybe the face made wasn’t because of that.

Then the togruta girl, he thinks she was called Snips, started laughing as the others all looked like they had short circuited.

"What?"

That seemed to come from every single one of them, varying in degree and tone.  


Luke was a little shocked that they seemed to never of heard of him. Not that he had a big ego or anything. He did destory the death star. He was involved in the destruction of each, as well as the fall of Palpatine. He figured that a supposed army would know him thats all.

Luke could count a good few, awkward, silence filled seconds later until one of them were finally knocked out of the trance they seemed to be in.

“Your a Skywalker?” It was Scar man talking again. He was easily the one that seemed the most confused. He was stark white too. It was almost funny.

“Yeah. Why?” It was curious on why he was focusing solely on his last name as well. 

“I’m a Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker actually, its just weird is all.” Anakin replied.

No. No not ‘is all’.

Now it was Luke, Din, Han, and Leia’s turn to be shocked. He could see the realization on each of their faces, though Leia’s was mostly turning into a glare directed at Anakin as she realized the situation that _damn_ book got them in.

Luke wasn’t exactly inclined to believe that, that was his father and they more than likely time-traveled, life was already so god damn weird.

Yet now that he looked closer he did look like the only glimpse he ever saw of his father out of the mask and healthy...

Also with Commander Cody talking like they were in the actual Clone Wars everything just seemed to click.

Yeah. Luke was never going to touch a book _again_.


End file.
